


Father Figure - Added Finale

by WaltD



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltD/pseuds/WaltD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not so much an "alternate" ending for "Father Figure" as it is an extended ending.  What happened to Daniel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Figure - Added Finale

A continuation from the Forever Knight episode, Father Figure.

 

 _World War II London, England, c. 1941: The young Daniel, a shabbily dressed and dirty boy, sneaks through the corridor of a fancy hotel. He gawks, then speaks with a Cockney accent. . . . .  
_  
The story continues, and then in the last flashback:

 _Nic,k having entered the room, kisses Janette hello._

 _N: Where's LaCroix?  
She doesn't answer, but just takes his cane (crop?) and puts it on the table. A toy fire engine rolls across the floor, starting from behind a chair, and running into Nick's foot. Nick picks it up._

 _N: Toys at your age, LaCroix? Really.  
Nick carries the fire engine to the fireplace mantel and sets it down on it. He hears a snarl from behind and turns. There is Daniel, sporting fangs and glowing eyes._

 _D: 'ullo, Nicky! Welcome 'ome!  
Nick turns to stare at Janette. LaCroix enters through a side door and smiles. As Nick looks at the vamped-out Daniel, LaCroix begins to laugh._

 _Flash forward._

Natalie asks Nick what happened to Daniel, but before he can answer Lisa interrupts to introduce her father to Nick. Nick doesn't get to tell Natalie what had happened. The show's ending progresses and fades out to the credits, but **here** there's one more Flashback.

The added flashback:

This picks up at the end of the last flashback.

 _Nick looks appalled._

 _Nick faces Janette: You allowed this to happen?  
He turns to LaCroix: I should have expected it of you._

 _Nick walks to the far side of the room where a halberd was hung on the wall along with other medieval accoutrements; he reaches up and takes it down from the wall. He walks back to the middle of the room where Janette is standing. She looks at him somewhat bewildered as to what he is doing. LaCroix looks puzzled as well._

 _Nick lowers the halberd to horizontal with it pointing towards LaCroix. Before Janette realizes what's about to happen and before LaCroix can react as well, Nick suddenly turns and runs the halberd with vampiric force and speed through the back of the chair in which Daniel is still sitting._

 _Daniel, with the wooden pole of the halberd sticking straight out from him, stares straight ahead with surprise on his face but no comprehension at all, clearly dead._

 _Nick, releases the halberd, turns back to Janette and says: You let this happen. You disgust me._

 _Leaving the two of them gawking to clean up the mess, Nick turns away from them and strides purposefully out of the room, (and presumably out of the house, the city, the country – anywhere away from those two)._

End Flashback.

Flash forward to the present, a close up of Nick and Natalie together.

Nick, to Natalie: Uh, about Daniel, he died unexpectedly.

Nick, his face hard, turns away from Natalie and walks off screen.

[fade-out; end]

 _\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

 _Consequences  
_

 _After that, Nick avoided LaCroix and saw him only when LaCroix forced himself upon Nick, usually when destroying some artifact that might have given Nick some insight towards regaining his humanity. Nick saw LaCroix briefly in 1942 (Lyon) but then not till 25 years later in Berlin in 1966.  
'Nichola' did not see Janette again for 50 years until when he went into the Raven in "Dark Knight". She had been in Toronto for 20 years, and even though Nick had been in the city as well, it was 3 years before he went to see her. Then when they finally met again, neither Daniel nor the amount of time that had passed was mentioned._


End file.
